fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Another Family Reunion (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 2
The babies went on playing in the playpen as the grown ups talked in the kitchen. As the evening began rolling around more of the families arrive to say their hellos as Tammy-Faye and Emmet showed up with their families. Of course, with Emmet being older out of all of Tommy's cousin he wasn't put into the playpen like Tammy-Faye was. That was when, while Tommy introduced the rest of his cousins to his friends and Dil to his cousins, that noticed one of his cousins was missing. "Uh guys wasn't there another one of us cousins?" Tommy asked "Oh no Tony is missing." Tammy-Faye said "Don't worry, I reckon we'll see him at the reunion tomorrows. His folks probably just wents to that hotel place instead of coming heres. It is a long way to gets here you knows." Timmy-Ray reassured "Yeah Timmy-Ray's right, we'll probably see him tomorrows." Timmy-Ray was actually right about Tony and his parents, his father was actually with him this time, as they had just went on ahead to a hotel nearby as Tony had seemed to come down with a cold on the way to California. As his mom was holding him, Tony was shivering and sneezing while they went up to their hotel room as Tony's mom laid him down on the bed as Tony fell asleep shivering, kind of upset that he knew he wasn't going to get to see his cousins now because of his cold. Meanwhile back at Tommy and Dil's house everyone was leaving to go to the hotel, except Timmy-Ray and Jill since they and their parents were staying with Tommy and Dil and Tommy and Dil's friends whose parents came a got them. Didi and Dottie got their children ready for bed as Didi was currently giving Dil and Tommy a bath, of course with difficulty as Dil still didn't like baths, but Didi wasn't the only one as Dottie was giving Timmy-Ray and Jill a bath in the downstairs bathroom. Jill, just like Dil, was giving her mother a hard time because she didn't like baths either. Didi and Dottie got their kids clean even with the struggle as they put their kids pajamas on as Timmy-Ray was sharing Tommy's bed and Jill was sharing Dil's crib. Dil and Jill were the first one's asleep as Tommy and Timmy-Ray were wondering about Tony. "Do you reckon we'll see Tony tomorrow Tommy?" Timmy-Ray asked looking over at Tommy "Sure we will, I bet they just didn't comes here firstest because his mommy and daddy must've been tired." Tommy said "Yeah ya probably right, well goodnight Tommy." Timmy-Ray said as he yawned and rolled over falling asleep "Night Timmy-Ray." Tommy said back as he fell asleep as well Throughout the night the Pickles' residence was silent, except for the sounds of snoring and a flushing toilet as at different times Tommy and Timmy-Ray had gotten up to use the bathroom. Of course being the Farmer babies out of the four Timmy-Ray and Jill were up at 5:00 in the morning as it was still dark. Timmy-Ray and Jill then woke up Tommy and Dil "Timmy-Ray what is it?" Tommy asked "What's wrong Jill?" Dil asked rubbing his eyes "Oh you guys don't gets up afore the sun does do yas?" Timmy-Ray Tommy and Dil shook their heads and yawned before falling back asleep as Timmy-Ray and Jill looked to each other "Well I reckon we coulds sleeps a little longer right Timmy-Ray?" Jill asked "Yeah I reckon that would be ok 'specially since mom and dad haven't come to gets us yet." Timmy-Ray said as he laid back down as Jill did the same The babies slept a few more hours before waking up, getting dressed, and having breakfast. Stu and Didi were finishing up the final preparations for the family reunion. Soon everyone started to arrive as they were all in the backyard. The babies all greeted each other as they arrived as Savannah, Chuckie, and Kimi along with Tammy-Faye and Emmet showed up as well soon after. "Hi guys!" Tommy and Dil said happily as they waved to their friends and cousins "Hi," They all said back Meanwhile Angelica was trying to sneak some deserts to eat as Tony and his parents were the last to arrive as Didi greeted them "Hello Didi, listen Tony here has a cold is there anywhere he can rest?" Tony's mother asked "Sure of course, he can lay down in Tommy's room. I'm sorry he's not feeling well, looks like he won't get to see his cousins this time." Didi said as she led Tony's mother up to Tommy's room. Angelica overheard their whole conversation as she cackled knowing she could probably trick the babies as she skipped out into the backyard. As Angelica was coming out into the backyward, the babies looked around the yard from the playpen. "Anyone see Tony?" Tammy-Faye asked "No I reckon I don't see him." Timmy-Ray answered "Guys looks it's Tony's mommy but I don't see Tony no wheres!" Tommy exclaimed as indeed Tony's mother had walked out into the backyard after putting Tony in Tommy's bed "Hey I reckon you're right Tommy, but where's Tony?" Timmy-Ray asked Angelica then cackled walking up to the playpen as she leaned against it. "He's gone," "What do you mean he's gone?" Tommy asked "He's gone, he's dissapeareded. Do you dumb babies know why?" Angelica asked as the babies shook their heads "Why Angelica?" Savannah asked "It's a cause there's too many cousins nows, all cause of Dil and what ever your name is." Angelica said pointing to Dil and Jill "I reckon my name is Jill," Jill said "Yeah yeah, anyway Tony's gone now because of you two." Angelica cackled again before skipping off "Do you really think Tony dissapereded because of me and Jill Tommy?" Dil asked "Nah I don't thinks sos I think Angelica might be making it up, we should goes and looks for him." Tommy said "But Tommy what if Angelica is right? I mean there were times she has been right afore even when we didn't believes it." Chuckie said "That's were going to go looks for him Chuckie, now come on." Tommy said taking out his screwdriver and opening the latch on the playpen as they all were now in the search of the "missing" Tony Pickles. 'Go To Part 3 ' Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Another Family Reunion Chapters